


Trap

by losttemple



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losttemple/pseuds/losttemple
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 21





	Trap

克劳德第一次见到萨菲罗斯是在礼拜日的夜晚。当然，身为恶魔，他也只能够在夜晚悄悄溜进教堂，去看一看新来的神父为何能迅速得到人们的信任与赞美——这无疑让他的工作难度成倍增加。但是没关系，反正在引领人类灵魂堕向黑暗这方面，他的业绩本来就不怎么样，只听说过有人从天堂被打入地狱的，没听说过谁在地狱混得不行被踹去天堂的，是吧？  
起初克劳德看到的只是一个背影，黑色长袍包裹的躯体颀长挺拔，长发在脑后被束成银练般的一束，柔顺地垂落在背后。  
正当克劳德想悄悄转到另一边去看的时候，神父转过身来。恶魔出色的夜间视力让克劳德将这位神父的容貌看得一清二楚。克劳德必须得承认，有那么一个瞬间，他下意识屏住了呼吸。这并非因为他害怕自己的行踪被察觉，而是出于对完美造物的惊叹，就像凑近一只花纹罕见的蝴蝶时，生怕最轻微的呼吸也会惊扰这精致易碎的美丽生灵。  
后来，当克劳德回想起这一切，早已不复当初的心境。  
他以为的偷窥，实则是一场不折不扣的诱捕。

为了便于在人间行走，克劳德收藏了一副人类皮囊。当然，这只是一个比喻意义上的说法，实际上它就像游戏里的特殊道具一样，使用时可以获得特殊加成效果。  
别误会，剥皮萱草这种事克劳德是干不出来的。这具皮囊来自一位英年早逝、自杀死亡的人类青年，自杀的灵魂本就去不了天堂，轻松地引领他的灵魂投往地狱后，克劳德留下的报酬便是他的皮囊。  
即使恶魔可以变化成人类的模样，也无法逃过天使和猎魔人的眼睛，但披上人类的皮囊后，他们就能自由在人间活动。除非碰上了在历史记载上几乎从未下界的天使长，或者特别厉害的猎魔人，否则即使走进教堂，只要不直接触碰到被教皇或红衣主教祝福过的圣水，他们就不会受到伤害。

自打见过神父之后，克劳德心里就好似揣了一只活泼的小动物，总是在他以为自己平复下来的时候，突然开始捣乱，搅得他不得安宁。终于，辗转反侧了几天几夜之后，克劳德披上那副皮囊，遮起漆黑的翅膀与尖尖的恶魔角，伪装成一个平平无奇的人类青年，堂而皇之地走进了教堂。他很快知道了神父的名字——萨菲罗斯。神话中生命树的原质之一，感觉的确是个与本人十分契合的名字。  
克劳德与萨菲罗斯相处得十分融洽，只是偶尔，克劳德会觉得神父那双眼睛绿得太过浓郁，从里面透出的眼神锋利得仿佛能够将他的伪装尽数看穿。但很快的，这种顾虑又会被水晶镜片后的温柔眼神而打消，一切好像都只是克劳德的错觉。  
神父总是戴着一副银色窄边框的眼镜，长长的银链自镜片边缘垂落，使他看上去更为俊美斯文，连身为恶魔的克劳德都生不起一丁点儿想要引诱他的灵魂的念头。这简直是不可能做到的事，这样的人，他的灵魂应该就是要去往天堂的吧。

在一个月色很好的夜晚，萨菲罗斯邀请克劳德参观他的藏书室。  
神父举着烛台在前面带路，克劳德像个小尾巴一样缀在他身后，跟着他走过一级又一级旋转向下的石质台阶。  
当克劳德意识到他们走进了地下很深很深的地方时，他已经看不清回头的路。  
不妙，有危险！  
这是克劳德昏迷之前的最后一个想法。

再次睁开双眼时，克劳德发现自己平躺在一张硬得能硌死人的石床上，他的双手被高举过头顶，分开固定在两侧，脚踝也被细细的银链拴住，那看似纤细的银链竟然是被施加了神圣魔法的，任他如何努力也挣脱不开。甚至，在石床四周还镶嵌着一圈水槽，里面流淌的闪烁着淡淡金色光泽的透明液体，克劳德不用去想都知道这是什么。  
他绝望而自嘲地想，对付他这样业绩倒数的小恶魔，需要摆出这么大阵仗吗？  
在焦虑和疲倦的折磨下，克劳德又陷入了半睡半醒的状态，直至一种莫名的触感将他唤醒。  
萨菲罗斯在吻他。  
克劳德发现，那一瞬间萦绕在他心头的，竟然不是愤怒，而是极度的惊讶，一种类似于看见神像主动从神坛上走下来，走进一场大雨中，让世间的尘埃玷污他的那种感觉。  
恶魔肤浅的身体本就是为容纳欲望而生，极易捕捉到快感，然后祂们的每一根神经、每一个细胞都会被调动起来，不择手段地去追逐快乐的源泉。更何况，克劳德是一个有些自闭的小恶魔，他终日待在自己的片区——也就是这座小镇里，很少与人类或是其他恶魔发生肢体接触，是以，仅仅是一个亲吻，就勾得他气息不稳，甚至当萨菲罗斯松开他之后，还残留着一截粉色的舌尖露在外面，像一只在向主人索求更多爱抚的小动物。  
这时，脑子里装满一团浆糊的恶魔才发现，萨菲罗斯今天没有戴他的眼镜。于是克劳德终于得以看清那双与蛇类酷肖的绿色竖瞳。不，他在地狱见过很多毒蛇，没有任何一条蛇的眼睛能够比拟他所看到的东西。在克劳德模糊的认知中，这是一种比恶魔更古老、更黑暗的邪恶，如果说恶魔是来自深渊的生物，那么此时此刻，他凝视的就是深渊本身。  
但深渊的尽头真的只是邪恶吗？  
好似又不尽然。  
那是一片晦暗不明的混沌，善与恶在其中浮浮沉沉，一半是高贵凛然的神性，一半是原始纯粹的邪恶。  
它们的混合既不是神，也不是魔，而是处于神魔之间的人。  
那一瞬间克劳德好像明白了什么，但他并没有多余的时间继续往更深层次思考。

恶魔翅膀根部与脊背连接的那处是一层半透明的膈膜，淡红色的血管在其中清晰可见，表面覆盖着细小而柔软的绒毛。这里从未被任何人触碰过，当萨菲罗斯的手指抚上这处时，强烈的刺激一瞬间传遍全身，激得克劳德整个人都颤抖起来。他下意识地想要蜷起身体，以抵御过于强烈的感觉，然而四肢被缚的现状迫使他只能展开身体，迎接这快乐又残忍的刑罚。  
细白的双腿被分开，露出隐藏其中的隐秘缝隙。直至这处被撑开、被填满的时候，抚摸翅膀的那只手依然没有离去。  
克劳德觉得自己像是被拽入了足以将他溺毙其中的深海，他从来不知道性快感也可以变得如此具有压迫感，它们太多了、太密集了，无论是一直在翅膀与脊背的敏感地带游弋的手指，还是在他屁股里不停进出的阴茎，都在源源不断地提供超出他承受范围的快感。  
有那么一瞬间，克劳德甚至感觉自己要窒息了，他张着嘴，却发不出一点声音，只能无声地吞咽着空气。情欲的岩浆在皮肤下奔流，将他浑身都染成落樱般的颜色，原先钝感的部位仿佛也变成了敏感点，无论萨菲罗斯的吻落在哪里，他都会发出可怜又快活的小声呻吟。眼角淌下的泪水混合着渗出的汗水，滴落在石床表面，洇染出一小块深色痕迹。  
角色和身份倒置，捕猎人类灵魂的恶魔此时成为了某种祭品，身为神父的人类却熟练地以情欲为利刃，将恶魔整个拆吃入腹。

脚上的镣铐被除去时，克劳德刚刚射过一次。浑身虚软的小恶魔根本提不起逃跑的力气，他只是睁着那双无措又干净的蓝眼睛，瘫在那里喘气。他臀缝里糊满了萨菲罗斯刚刚射进去的精液，这让他有些不舒服地动了动腰。  
下一秒，他的双腿就被分开架在萨菲罗斯肩头，那根刚刚将他操得神志不清的东西重新塞了进来，还附带将一些没来得及流出去的精液堵了回去。  
克劳德短促地“啊”了一声，他皱着眉，努力让自己的视线聚焦在萨菲罗斯脸上，“你为什么要这样做？”  
唇角微微上挑，刻意在某个地方变换着角度刺戳，引来身下人一连串呻吟后，才十分有礼貌地问：“克劳德，你不喜欢吗？”  
“我……”恶魔是忠诚于欲望的生物，克劳德一时失语。他无法给出否定的回答，却也不甘心服从。  
萨菲罗斯俯身，克劳德以为他是要亲吻自己，然而，克劳德并没有想好究竟要不要接受这个意味不明的吻。  
但这个吻落在了他的角上。  
于是，就像注视了美杜莎的蛇瞳，克劳德彻底石化了。  
翅膀、恶魔的角，这些都是恶魔极少被触碰的地方，同时也是祂们身为恶魔的象征。人类难道不该对这些东西避之不及吗？为什么萨菲罗斯会这么喜欢玩他的翅膀，还会亲吻他的尖角。  
克劳德觉得，他现在看到的已经不是神像走进一场大雨中，而是从神坛上走下来的神像，在泥地里打了个滚。  
如果双手能够自由活动，克劳德一定会捂住自己的角。他原本不懂“害羞”这种情绪，然而现在，他却忽然不想对萨菲罗斯敞开自己的身体，他想把自己缩起来，最好缩成萨菲罗斯看不见、找不到的一小团，然后藏到角落里去长蘑菇。等蘑菇长出来又枯萎掉，他大概就能收拾好自己的心情，正常地面对萨菲罗斯了。  
但克劳德忘了，他不仅被萨菲罗斯锁起来了，还正在被操。  
一边是下身被狠狠操干的敏感处，一边是落在尖角上温和而轻柔的吻，截然不同的两种触感，叠加在一起却更让人崩溃。  
这一次克劳德是直接被萨菲罗斯操射的，性器一抽一抽，小股地往外吐出液体。  
萨菲罗斯沾了他射出来的精液，用拇指抹在他下唇，看着他无意识地伸出舌头舔干净自己的嘴唇，无声地笑了一下。  
“你很可爱。”萨菲罗斯这样评价。  
克劳德无力地扇了扇翅膀。  
可爱？可爱？！这简直是对一个恶魔的侮辱！就算他连续几个月的业绩都是零，也不能这么欺负人，不是，欺负恶魔吧？  
“你可以尝试诱惑我，如果成功了，对你很有好处吧。”萨菲罗斯说  
在脑中盘算究竟要不要接受这个提议，耗费大量体力的克劳德迷迷糊糊睡了过去。  
陷入黑暗前，克劳德隐约看见扬起的黑色羽翼和飘落的黑色羽毛，然而他把这当做了梦境的序幕，愉快地沉入梦乡。

END

这篇就是个没有前因后果的小短篇，写来找手感的。关于恶魔的一些设定来自于我看过的小说和电影之类的。下次有机会再认真写个SC神话故事吧。


End file.
